


can't you see yourself by my side?

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: Chris and Bianca first meet (in the changed future).





	

Chris meets Bianca when he's almost 18 years old.

It's his third week at the University of San Francisco, and he's running late, but he has just enough time to grab some coffee from his favorite café - The Bean - which he spills all over a beautiful girl in a white skirt.

"I am _so_ sorry," Chris says, fumbling for a few napkins in a futile attempt to make up for how clumsy he is. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," the girl responds. There's a small smile on her face as Chris looks up and they make eye contact.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. What do you mean?"

"You just... look familiar, that's all. Sorry."

"Quit apologizing." The smile is back. Chris smiles, too. "I'm Bianca."

"C-Chris. Is your skirt okay?"

"Probably not, but who cares? It was bound to happen someday. I'm just as messy with coffee as you seem to be, Chris."

"I'll make it up to you," Chris promises.

"No need," Bianca insists.

"Let me pay for your coffee, at least!"

"Really, Chris, it's fine. I'm in a hurry, anyway." There's a look in Bianca's eyes that dares Chris to argue with her.

He doesn't. "Fine. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? Promise to be more careful next time."

"Smooth talker, huh?"

"Actually, I'm kind of a nerd." He holds up a copy of Brown's _Inferno_ to prove his point. "Seriously, though. Tomorrow? Coffee's on me."

Bianca nods and says, "I'll hold you to it, Chris." She walks away and he smiles to himself before looking at his phone.

8:15. _Shit_. He's missing his English class.

Later that day, he gets home and greets his mom with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How were classes?" she asks, smiling as she stirs her soup. Or a potion. Chris could never tell at this point.

"Good. I met this girl when I was getting coffee this morning."

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?"

"Bianca."

Piper turns around with an alarmed look on her face. "Bianca?!"

"Yeah?" Chris says, cocking his head to the side. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" Piper shouts, making Chris wince. "Everything's fine. I just forgot an ingredient. Excuse me."

An unsuspecting Chris smiles to himself and pulls his phone out of his pocket to text Wyatt about Bianca.


End file.
